Amandine L'Isle
Amandine L'Isle is the daughter of Princess Mayblossom from Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tale by the same name. Info Name: Amandine L'Isle Age: 18 Parent's Story: Princess Mayblossom Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Holly Glücklich Secret Heart's Desire: To own all the latest fashions. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn invisible. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Eberhard Schneider. He makes very nice outfits for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes my invisibility wears off when I least expect it, and it gets embarrassing. (Invisibility isn't all it's cracked up to be - people can't see my lovely clothes when I'm invisible.) Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I enjoy being the heroine of my own story. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Apparently, my first name is also a term for a garnish of almonds. It causes way too many laughs in there. Best Friend Forever After: Holly Glücklich and Eberhard Schneider. They share my love of clothes. Character Appearance Amandine is of average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a short-sleeved pink lolita dress with a lacy collar. She has two pink flowers in her hair. She often wears a headdress with blue feathers. Personality Amandine is a girly girl who enjoys fashion, dancing, and pop music. She especially likes the color pink. She is also very sociable and tends to spend a lot of time with her friends. She doesn't like being in situations that she can't get out of and likes to use her invisibility to escape. Biography Bonjour! My name is Amandine L'Isle. I am the daughter of Princess Mayblossom. Mom was cursed by a fairy named Carabosse to spend the first twenty years of her life miserable. When she was twenty, her parents sent her portrait around for other princes. An ambassador named Fanfarinet saw it and fell in love with her. Mom fell in love with him upon seeing him, and the two decided to run away, where she took her father's dagger and her mother's headdress. They fled to a desert island. Mom soon realized the truth about Fanfarinet - that he wasn't as nice as he seemed. He complained of hunger and thirst, but wouldn't even try to find food. Mom tried to find food, though. When a rose offered her honeycomb, it warned her not to show Fanfarinet, but she did and he ate it up. Then an oak offered Mom a pitcher of milk, which she ended up sharing with Fanfarinet - he drank it all. Realizing what she had done, when Mom received sugarplums and tarts from a nightingale, she ate them and did not share any with Fanfarinet. Soon, Fanfarinet turned on her, and she used her mother's headdress to make herself invisible. When a group of men came to the island, Mom made Fanfarinet invisible, and he slew the men. But soon it became obvious that Fanfarinet was trying to eat her, so Mom drew her dagger and stabbed him in the eye, killing him. Mom contemplated her sad fate, when she learned later that Carabosse had been defeated, and she was rescued. Mom met a nice prince and got to marry him. I am the oldest of three children. I have a younger sister named Petronille, who is thirteen, and a younger brother named Hilaire, who is eleven. Mom is now the owner of the desert island, and I go there on vacation with my family. She commissioned a nice villa for us to stay in. At Ever After High, I have made plenty of friends. I am a bit of a fashionista, and I love having stylish new outfits. I'm definitely a girly girl, and my favorite color is pink. Though sometimes I use my invisibility powers, which I activate with a headdress. I'm still trying to make it last a long time, since it doesn't last indefinitely. Unfortunately, people can't see my clothes when I'm invisible, so that's another flaw. I've got a great boyfriend named Eberhard Schneider, who likes to make outfits for me. He does them very nicely, and I think he's great at it. I wish I could sew... I'm definitely a Rebel since I don't want to end up with the wrong guy or stuck on a desert island, and most importantly, I do not want to kill anyone, even if I'm doing it in self-defense. Mom felt horrible that she had murdered Fanfarinet even though he was trying to kill her and very much deserved to die. I think I'd like something a bit more optimistic. Trivia *Amandine is the French form of the name Amanda. It is also a term for a garnish of almonds. *Amandine's favorite food is sugarplums. *Amandine owns a pet female elephant named Fauna. Fauna lives at home with Amandine's parents because she is too big to be taken to Ever After High. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Brianna Knickerbocker, who voices Ninian in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Princess Mayblossom Category:French